


Crash Landing

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Room of Requirement, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: Y/N is a Slytherin, best friends with Draco, and enjoys quidditch, but when Gryffindor's Oliver Wood is taken out by a member of her house, her feelings take over, and she ends up talking to him. One thing leads to another, and somehow they wind up sat in Hogsmeade over a cup of green tea, they talk through a multitude of subjects, and soon find they have more in common than the two of them would originally have thought - not least their ideas on quidditch and life at Hogwarts.* first person perspective of reader
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Crash Landing

I sighed watching the Quidditch match, Slytherin were losing to Gryffindor yet again, and I had a burning desire to make one of those bludgers miraculously float towards any Gryffindor team member. “let’s take out that one,” Pansy muttered gesturing to where Oliver Wood was sat in the air, Blaise nodded smirking, muttering a quiet spell, I ignored the pair of them, deciding not to comment, I might not like the Gryffindor quidditch team, but I wasn’t about to go and take someone out, even if I thought it might be fun. 

The bludger shot towards Oliver who only narrowly missed it, “damn it, Blaise, you were meant to hit him!” Pansy hissed, “let me try,” she muttered muttering the same spell, the bludger shot forward again, only this time, he dodged it completely having expected it. 

His gaze shot towards the Slytherin box, where Blaise and Pansy stood smiling toothily at him, even daring a smug wave, I stood several metres away from them, but I couldn’t miss their smug whispering about how they would hit him again later, I sighed staring up at the sky, watching the match continue. The match meant no one had to wear actual robes unless they were playing, and instead everyone just had to wear house pride, the match continued in relative peace until a combined effort of Blaise and Pansy threw Oliver completely off his broom, and crashing towards the ground. 

My mouth fell open, many of the Slytherins around me cheered, but my eyes focused on watching him crash, he was caught thankfully, but only several metres off the ground, and the impact was still hard enough that he looked clearly in pain.

The game was cut short much to the delight of half our house, running out of the stadium, I slowed to a walk towards the hospital wing, my stomach lurched as I knocked on the door to see Oliver already receiving healing, Madame Pomfrey had already kicked out the quidditch team, and as the last few dispersed, I slipped silently around the door. She approached me before he could notice, and then blocked me completely from view, “can I help you, Miss Y/l/n?” her knowing my name was due to my own common arrivals at the hospital wing. 

“can I talk to Oliver quickly? I was at the match, and umm, I wanted to speak to him,” she sighed looking behind her, “he is kind of drowsy, but if you catch him now, he should remember what you say,” she offered me a small smile, before letting me past her, as she walked behind her to lock the door.

I approached the bed quietly, “umm, hi Oliver,” his eyes flicked to mine, “y/n, right?” I nodded, “I wanted to ummm speak to you before you went to sleep, I hope you don’t mind,” he shook his head, attempting to gesture to the seat next to the bed, “take a seat, I'm not going anywhere fast,” I smiled slightly. “I just wanted to apologise, I hope you don’t hold this against us, but some people in our house were responsible for you being thrown off your broom stick and the bludger attacks, umm, yeah look I'm really sorry. I should go,” 

I hurriedly got up, already regretting what I had said, Slytherin would hate me if they found out, he grabbed my wrist stopping me dead in my tracks, “I won’t hold it against you, I promise,” he smiled lazily towards me for a moment, “thanks,” I murmured genuinely shocked and confused, before hurrying out of the hospital wing, with one final backward glance I looked at his resting back on the bed the same low smile and look of confusing on his face.

Back in the common room I ignored everyone, they were all cheering about how Gryffindor wouldn’t win the rematch without Oliver, sighing I hurried through and up to the empty dormitory, in truth I knew my feelings for Oliver were going to cause me trouble at some point, it just seemed they had done it sooner than I had been expecting. I unravelled my Slytherin scarf, and pulled off all the green I had put on, instead replacing it with various shades of a pale lilac, my hair fell easily out of the ponytail, and then slowly collapsed into the waves that it had naturally, I picked up my wand, stuffing it into my back pocket, and then prepared to leave again. 

I slipped down the stairs, and then out towards the common room door, just as I was about to slip through it, Draco walked through, “a beautiful evening for a walk isn’t it?” he offered turning around as the pair of us slipped through the door. 

“I guess it is,” I replied quietly, he nodded, “bad day? Or rather bad match,” I nodded again, he smiled slowly, “maybe you should join the team, I could help you train, everyone knows we need some new people,” I sighed running a hand through my messy curls, “but I'm terrible at it, you’ve seen me in flying practice, I'm lucky if I stay on the broom without a spell, it doesn’t take much to have me off the broom on the ground.” 

Draco laughed, guiding the pair of us down an empty corridor, and down to where the room of requirement was, “I wanted to speak to you actually,” I rose an eyebrow as we entered the room of requirement, in its current state, a living room. The door sealed behind us, and I recognised instantly that it was a noise cancelling overhearing proof room, “you have a little crush on Wood, don’t you?” I glanced across at my best friend.

“bold of you to assume that, Draco,” he laughed running a hand through his messy, “not really, you know I'm with Mione, why don’t you just go for it?” I rose an eyebrow slowly, grabbing a cushion off the sofa and hurling it towards him. “let’s make something very clear Draco, I do not have a crush on Wood, but even you must have felt bad for him, he was thrown off his broom and had two bludgers launched at him.” 

Draco rose an eyebrow, “you are worrying about him, and Hermione told me that she saw you coming out of the hospital wing, which he is the only patient on,” I rose my own eyebrow, “didn’t know my movements are now being monitored,” I replied sarcastically, he rolled his eyes, “Mione said it was categorically you, I believe her, and I trust you and love you as the little sister I never had. Which is why I'm asking you to admit that you do like him, you do care about him, and that is why I'm trying to get you on the quidditch team, it gives you something to talk about.”

I rolled my arms, folding my arms over my chest, “and what makes you think we don’t already have something we can’t talk about?” he smirked triumphantly, “hah! You do like him; I knew you did! Why haven’t you just asked him out already?” I shrugged, “it’s not like that, he doesn’t feel the same way, and you know he never would, he will only date Gryffindor girls,” Draco rolled his eyes again, “utter bollocks,” I sighed stretching my arm for another cushion, “roll your eyes one more time Draco, see what happens,” he smirked, “I'm pretty sure you could change that for him.” 

I turned away from him, “I'm not about to make a fool out of myself, not for anyone, especially not for a Gryffindor, who before today, didn’t know I existed.” Draco sighed folding his arms over his chest, “I wish you wouldn’t be so damn oblivious, just take the quidditch lessons, and see where you end up,” I sighed realising this was one conversation I wasn’t going to win, “fine I’ll take the lessons, but I'm not throwing myself at Wood, and I'm not joining the team,” Draco smirked, “we’ll see about that.”

…

Several weeks into the quidditch lessons with Draco I was beginning to remember why I had always thought it was a boring sport, it was ok to watch, especially the World Cup, but playing it was a different story, and I frankly had never cared for it. “this is boring,” I groaned whacking the bludger away from me, and in any direction that wasn’t me, Draco groaned from where he was on his broom, “stop whinging, it isn’t that bad,” I shot him a glare, sending the bludger back towards him which he only narrowly missed, 

“that isn’t funny,” he grumbles keeping a firmer eye on the bludger, I smiled sweetly, “neither was telling me to do this, but look, here we are.” Draco smirked suddenly, “careful buttercup,” he teased smirking, “we are about to pass the hospital ward, you can see your favourite,” I groaned intentionally drawing the bludger towards me, before batting it straight towards Draco, adding the small addition of a spell which means he won’t be able to dodge it. 

I watched smirking as the bludger hit his shoulder, just enough to take the smirk off his face, smirking I flew straight past him, and froze the bludger mid-air, before sending it back into its box, “that will teach you for teasing me,” I told him smugly, “I hate you,” he muttered, joining me in my circle of the Hogwarts campus, “oh look who I can see in the window,” I glared at him again, increasing my speed to surpass him, before landing slowly on the ground. 

I hate flying. 

“this is stupid,” I grumbled helping him carry the brooms and box back into the Slytherin cupboard, dumping them in there, I then walked straight back out, leaving Draco tidying up, “wait for me!” he yelled after me running to catch up with me, “I wasn’t planning on,” I muttered under my breath walking down to the Slytherin dorms, “going for a walk into Hogsmeade?” Draco asked, “dunno, maybe just a walk around campus,” I replied casually, “me and Mione are going to Hogsmeade if you want company,” I shook my head, “I'm only gonna go around the campus.”

Draco rose his eyebrow, but I ignored him, scurrying into my dorm room, I changed out of my practice gear, and instead into a cream knit dress with cream thigh highs and a cream bobble hat. I shrugged on some fur lined boots, before grabbing my wand, and running a hand through my hair, I sighed, a quick walk around campus didn’t sound exciting, but I didn’t want to be wrapped up in all the couples in Hogsmeade. Sighing again, I slipped back out of the common room, and instead began my walk around the grounds of Hogwarts, as most people had gone to Hogsmeade for the afternoon it was all but empty. 

“y/n! y/n!” a voice behind me yelled, I stopped for a moment, and slowly turned, to see the hurriedly approaching figure of Oliver Wood, “oh crap,” I muttered, I watched as he hurried slowly to catch up to where I was stood. His arm was bandaged up and looked painful, not to mention the scars on his face, and no doubt the rest of his body. “I'm glad I caught you, I wanted to talk to you,” I smiled slightly, my over perfected smile of when I really didn’t want to be in a situation – especially ones like this.

“I wanted to talk to you about, what you err said, and what I heard,” my eyebrow rose, but I didn’t interrupt him, and instead allowed him to continue, “first of all, thank you for coming to visit me, I don’t hold what happened against you at all, it wasn’t your fault, and it was probably just some bad apples in Slytherin,” my eyebrow rose heavily, I was under no disillusion on his beliefs on Slytherin “and umm, Hermione came and spoke to me,” crap. 

“look whatever she said, as much as I like her, was probably wrong or misplaced,” he rose his eyebrow silently, running a hand through his hair, “umm she just said you were really concerned, and that I should come and talk to you, but I’ll keep that in mind,” I sighed, “ok, if that’s all, it’s nothing personal, but I really need to go, do something,” he let a small smile cover his face, 

“ok, I just wanted to talk to you, and ask you if you maybe wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me, next weekend?” I stared at him in complete and utter shock for a moment, “ummm yeah, that would be nice, really nice,” he smiled brightly down on me, “great! If we meet up at one, here maybe?” I nodded silently still in shock, “and by the way, you look really nice today.” 

With that he smiled walking off, looking less like an injured solider, and more like a heavily triumphant one. Slowly, I continued my walk around the grounds until I returned to the common room, which was empty except for Draco, having taken one look at my face, his eyebrow rose, “good walk?” I shrugged sitting down across from him, “I mean I'm going to Hogsmeade next weekend, do you class that as a good walk?” his eyebrow rose even further,

“with Wood?” I nodded silently, a small smile appearing on my lips, “see! I told you, you like him and he wouldn’t turn you down on the basis of being Slytherin, Gryffindors look past that for some reason. And there is the added bonus,” I cocked my head to the side staring at him questioningly and confused. “well one, he is a pure blood, and two, Gryffindors are very good in certain departments,” if I hadn’t wanted to throw something at him for the first one, the second one definitely made me want to, so I did. Unfortunately, he caught it. 

“touchy,” he teased placing the cushion down next to him, “so are you looking forward to it?” I nodded silently still smiling, “it should be good,” Draco smirked, “I'm sure he’ll be very good, especially if you stumble into the room of requirement,” I rolled my eyes as he added a wink to his last statement, “careful what you say Draco, or Hermione won’t be so keen on you.” he let out a laugh, “course she will, she adores me,” I rolled my eyes, slowly relaxing into the sofa, “we’ll see about that.”

A week later

The first thing of any significance to me on Saturday morning, was trying to sort the right outfit, I had selected my brown and white shoulder bag, alongside my brown fur boots, but besides that? I was beyond clueless, all the girls had already left the dormitory, so I was left to braid my hair alone, and then opt for more thigh socks with another fluffy sweatshirt dress, with a fairly thick coat over the top and my bobble hat. I adjusted my hair again, and then slid my wand into my bag, before walking down into the common room, where once again, only Draco sat. 

“I'm sure he’ll love it,” he commented from the other side of the room, as I checked myself over the in the reflection of the glass trophy cabinet, “I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried he’s gonna turn around and say ‘she so isn’t worth it’ and not turn up.” Draco reclined back on the sofa as I stood fretting, fiddling with my bag, “you are worth it, and he wouldn’t have asked you if he didn’t think you were worth it.”

I sighed running my hand over my dress smoothing it down for the umpteenth time, “if you don’t stop doing that, I will call him in here, and force you to make out with him,” Draco threatened watching my fretting movements, “you aren’t funny,” I told him bitterly pacing up and down the length of the common room. “I’ll come with you to meet him, if you want me to,” Draco offered calmly, “really?” he shrugged, “if you want me to I will,” I shook my head the second the words were out of my mouth, 

“no, I need to do this myself, if he isn’t there, I will just come back and sob for a bit, then I’ll make a voodoo doll of him and curse him for a few weeks.” Draco shook his head, “remind me to never get on your bad side,” I let out a small humourless laugh, “you are already on it,” he shrugged casually, “got nothing to lose at least,” I let out a small laugh, checking the clock, “right, I better do this, before I chicken out of it.”

Draco nodded unsympathetically, practically pushing me out of the door, “don’t forget to make him wrap it!” he yelled out after me, I stuck several fingers up at him as I walked through the various corners of the campus and out to where we had met the previous week. He was already stood there, wrapped up in multiple layers, a thick coat and a bobble hat of his own, “Oliver!” I called out to him, hurrying to meet him, “oh hey!” he smiled offering a hug which I accepted, “sorry I'm late, I checked the clock and suddenly it was one,” he laughed shrugging, “it’s totally fine, I was hear early anyway.” 

I smiled nervously, “so are we gonna go?” he laughed casually, smiling brightly, “totally, I heard today is going to be cold, are you going to be ok in that coat? It doesn’t look thick,” I smiled at his concern, “it will be totally fine, this coat is well worn, so I know it can survive sub-zero climates, I'm more worried about you, is your arm completely healed up?”

Oliver smiled, “it’s fine, it looked worse than it was, and after one of Madame Pomfrey’s potions I healed up just fine, if you are ready, let’s go,” we walked slowly along to the train station, and then onto the train to Hogsmeade, Oliver got off the train first, and then offering me his hand, I hopped off behind him. We walked into Hogsmeade, most people had already disappeared into the sweet shops and cafes, so we had the whole street to ourselves, “thanks for agreeing to come with me,” Oliver murmured, “it’s no problem,” I replied as we slowly walked through to Honeydukes, “Hermione told me that you’ve been practicing quidditch, I'm pretty sure I even saw you,” he commented, “yeah, umm, Draco says that because I always complain about the quidditch matches, I should try, plus I often don’t umm fly, so he thought I should try.” 

His eyebrow rose slightly, “you don’t fly often?” I shook my head as we continued walking, and then into the sweet shop, “I don’t, what kind of sweets do you like?” I asked quietly as we wove our way through the crowds over to a wall of boiled sweets. “most of them,” he replied with a small smile, “what about you?” I shrugged, “I haven’t really tired many of them,” he let out a small laugh, “in that case, you have to try these,” he handed me a small jar of red and white coloured boiled sweets, “what are they?” I asked cautiously, “rhubarb and custard, my cousin says they are muggle sweets, but he swears by them.” 

I nodded slowly turning the jar over in my hand, “you said you’ve been practicing quidditch, does that mean you are joining the team?” I shook my head paying for the sweets, and offering him one as we stepped back out into the cold, “I'm terrible at it, I only enjoying hitting the bludgers away from me because it means I'm not getting injured,” he let out a small laugh as we continued down the street. 

“isn’t Malfoy teaching you?” he asked slightly reluctant to say his name, “you mean Draco? And yes, he is, he has got it in his head that I need to get better, and he thinks it offers me a topic when talking to … certain people,” his eyebrow rose once again, “does it matter what he thinks if you aren’t keen on it?” I sighed smiling, “Draco is like my brother, we usually go and see the World Cup together, so he thought it might do me some good to actually play the sport that I'm apparently ‘obsessional’ about watching,” 

Oliver laughed, “I’ve been told I'm very similar,” I smiled across at him, “mhmm, I've heard you are very competitive,” he laughed again, “I do enjoy winning. I love the sport though, its good fun, and you meet lots of different types of people.” I smiled as we continued our walk, at least I hadn’t let slip that playing gave me something to talk about with him.

“I know of a really nice little café here; do you want to go there?” Oliver offered tightening his scarf, “sure,” I replied adjusting my coat slightly, “are you cold?” he asked anxiously as we approached the end of the street where the café was, “no, I'm fine thanks, but I could ask you the same question,” he sighed, letting out a breath of hot air, “it looks like we are here, so we can both warm up,” ever the gentleman, he held the door open for me first, as we slid inside. 

The café itself was decorated in brightly coloured paper decorations, and had ancient porcelain and china packed into cabinets, “wow, how did you find this place Oliver?” I asked staring around in awe, as we made our way to the back of the café, away from everyone else, “I came across it one day with my sister, she said this was her favourite place, and where she brought her perspective boyfriends … not that I'm trying to insinuate anything,” I laughed quietly, noticing the blush on his cheeks. 

“I didn’t think you were anyway,” I replied still laughing, attempting to mask a blush of my own, my eyes roamed the café as we took a seat away from everyone else, “they do the best green tea here, you’ve ever had! I can guarantee it!” Oliver enthused sitting opposite me, “I’ll take your word for it,” I replied smiling as two cups of green tea arrived in front of us, he watched my eagerly as I took a tentative sip of the green liquid, before my eyes shot up to meet his. 

“wow! This is so good, I’ll have to come here more often, now that I’ve had this,” he smiled warmly for a moment, “maybe we could come here again together, that way we could drink lots more,” I nodded quickly, smiling toothily, “that sounds great! I don’t think I can live without this now,” he smiled again, taking a sip of his own tea. “I still want to thank you for coming and talking to me that day, maybe you’ll let me repay your kindness by bringing you here more often,” I nodded smiling happily, “I would like that very much.”

The rest of our time in Hogsmeade flew by, and soon we were clambering back aboard the train to Hogwarts, “I had fun today,” I murmured as we settled down on the seats, “yeah? Me too, maybe, if you wanted, we could go for a fly when we get back,” I nodded excitedly, “I’d like that very much,” he smiled, patting his shoulder, allowing me to snuggle into it, “a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, who’d have seen that coming?” my eyes shot up to his face worried, “hey, I don’t mean it in a bad way, I like being around you y/n, I just would never have thought you’d have come up and spoken to me,” I let out a small laugh, “I didn’t really have much of a choice after that match,” he hummed in agreement still smiling. 

“but I'm glad you did, today has been great, I've really enjoyed it,” the rest of the journey continued in silence, until we arrived back at Hogwarts, “want to go for that fly?” I asked quietly as we stepped back onto the grounds, “or maybe,” he replied smiling, “we could go and find the room of requirement and sit and talk in there, where we won’t be overheard, as I'm pretty sure, I can’t enter the Slytherin common room, and you probably can’t enter the Gryffindor one either.”

I nodded, noticing that his bobble hat had gone skew-whiff, stopping for a moment, he stared at me curiously, as I adjusted his bobble hat, “much better,” he glanced down at me and then the floor, his face covered in a blush, “umm thanks,” I smiled, offering my outstretched hand, his blush deepened, but still he took my hand, “thanks,” we walked along the silent corridors of Hogwarts, and then out to where the room of requirement. 

“I’ll do it,” he murmured quietly, casting the spell, before the door opened up to us, following him inside, I watched as the room took shape, it was fashioned in a similar way to the Gryffindor common room, with a large wood burning fire, and several large plush sofas. “welcome home,” he murmured smiling, quickly doing away with his coat, which revealed a red and gold sweater underneath, “such a typical Gryffindor,” I teased watching as he stretched out on the sofa, he smiled unbothered, “join me,” I smiled taking off my own coat, and the joining him on the wide sofa.

“maybe next weekend, we should just stay here instead,” he mumbled, the warmth of the fire seeping into our bones, “mhmmm,” I mumbled in agreement, our faces just inches apart, he smiled, gently pressing our foreheads together, before our lips slowly grazed past each other, and then slowly against each other for a moment. “definitely,” I murmured, running a hand through his messy hair, we stayed like that for a while before we realised, we would have to return to our respective common rooms before dinner. 

“let’s meet up here again tomorrow, then we could go and fly, or just stay here and snuggle,” he suggested standing up and helping me back into my coat, “I would love that,” he smiled, pressing his lips against mine for a moment. “me too,” he replied handing me his bobble hat, “it’s warm,” he told me, slipping it onto my head, “but what about you?” I asked glancing around, before my eyes focused on my scarf, thick cream, and not at all feminine, walking up to him I slowly wrapped it around his neck, “you should keep warm too.”

He smiled again, “thank you,” I smiled back at him, as he wrapped his own scarf around my neck, “we can’t have you getting cold,” he murmured, giving me a final hug, before we stepped out of the room of requirement, our secret haven disappearing behind us. “see you tomorrow,” he murmured smiling, before turning in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, I walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room, sliding through the door, and then bounding down the steps, Hermione was nowhere in sight which surprised me, but Draco was sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa fiddling with a small multicoloured cube. 

“what is that?” I asked scaring him out of his concentration, “it’s called a rubix cube, you have to solve it,” he explained, “you could just use a spell,” he shook his head, furrowing his brow again, “the whole point is you solve it without magic, Mione gave it to me, and bet me a trip to Honeydukes that I couldn’t solve it,” I sighed rolling my eyes, not at all surprised that that would be his prize. 

“talking of Honeydukes, how was your afternoon? I notice your outfit has changed slightly,” I feigned ignorance sitting down on the sofa opposite him, as he clambered back onto the sofa, “well for a start that hat isn’t yours, and neither is the scarf, so I'm going to assume that they are Wood’s,” I shrugged my shoulders, deciding not to agree or disagree with him. “moreover, you don’t have your scarf with you, so I'm going to assume you swapped,” I shrugged again, only confirming what he was assuming, a smug smirk covering his face. 

“so, are you meeting up again?” I nodded smiling, “next weekend, we are either going to go for a fly, or to the room of requirement,” Draco’s eyebrow shot straight up at the mention of the room of requirement, “busy, were you?” I ignored his comment instead choosing to talk about the scarf instead, “and yes, he did give me his scarf and hat, he said mine weren’t going to keep me warm on my walk back here, I think they suit me.”

Draco let out a small laugh, “oh they suit you, you’ll be wearing his Gryffindor hoodie next,” I shrugged casually, “there are far worse things, besides, I like him in it, he suits it,” Draco laughed again, “I told you he liked you, talking to him and taking quidditch lessons doesn’t seem like such a bad idea anymore, does it?” I groaned rolling my eyes, knowing there was only one answer he would accept to that question, “no, it was totally worth it, and I'm very happy.” 

Draco smiled across at me, “that scarf looks great, but must you wear the Gryffindor emblem?”   
well crap.


End file.
